


Just Passing Through

by Magolas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Human Castiel, M/M, Movie Theatre, Non-Hunter Dean, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magolas/pseuds/Magolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is going to see a movie with his brother. He gets a text from Sam saying he cant come. He still sees the movie, and no one else is there. Well, so Dean thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Passing Through

“This is just great.” Dean sighed to himself as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. He was supposed to go to see a movie with his brother Sam, but he had just received a text from him saying that his girlfriend Jessica was sick, so he had to take care of her. Don’t get me wrong, Dean was all for Sam taking care of his girl like a real man, but Dean had drove 6 hours to get to this specific cinema, which was the only one left that had been showing the movie Sam wanted to see.

 Dean had always looked after Sam when they were kids. With their father, John, coming home from work every night drunk, he really didn’t have a choice. Sam and Dean had gotten pretty close growing up. Sam had been really good in school and had gotten a full ride to Stanford to become a lawyer like he had always wanted. Dean had been proud of course, but that meant it was just going to be him and John. One night when John had come home more out of it then usual, John had started a fight with his son, and after a couple of hits, Dean took the Impala and left. He didn’t go anywhere in particular, he just drove. He found that he liked living on the open road. Sometimes he would rent motel rooms when he had a really long day of driving, but mostly he slept in his car. He would sometimes stay in a town a little longer than usual so he could get some more money for gas and food. He had just gotten out of a cashier job at McDonalds when Sam had called him asking if he wanted to go see a movie with him. Dean jumped to the occasion, not mentioning he was in a different state, because he loved every chance he got to spend time with his little brother. Which of course, was now time by him self. Again.

 Dean didn’t really want to drive away from the small movie theatre knowing that he came here for a reason. He doesn’t like to waste his time, so he decided he was going to see the damn movie by himself. Dean turned the heater off in his car, grabbed his jacket, and got out of the car.

 Closing the door behind him, Dean had realized he should have put his jacket on before he went outside. He stays in his car a lot, so he doesn’t pay attention to the weather. It was _cold_. Dean put his arms through the holes of his jacket and he crossed his arms around himself. When Dean breathed, he could see his breath turn into vapor. When he was a kid, he thought he was half dragon because of that.

 Dean walked into the movie theatre, and was trying to remember the name of the movie Sam wanted to see. Oh, yes. It was a Harry Potter movie. The new one, he guessed? Dean didn’t want to see it at all, but he might as well. It’s what Sam wanted to see. Dean went up to the cashier lady and said,

 “One ticket to Harry Potter.” Dean mentally groaned. He sounded like a nerd and a loser going to see a Harry Potter movie by himself. The cashier smirked to herself as she handed Dean the ticket. He walked away telling her,

 “Yeah, yeah, shut up.”

 Dean stalked over to the snack desk and bought 2 packs of m&m’s, a bag of popcorn, and a large coke. A lot of the people in the theatre gave Dean weird looks because he had all that food, and he was alone. He hadn’t eaten since yesterday, and he was hungry!

 The theatre number on his ticket read **THEATER #8**. Dean looked back and forth between theatre numbers, and eventually found theatre 8. He mentally prepared himself for the inevitable boredom and confusion that was bound to happen in the next few hours.

 The movie theatre was dark, and it smelled like butter and salt. The first thing he noticed was that the theatre was completely empty. _I guess I’m really am a lone loser._ He chose the seat that was right in the middle of the theater, and it had a rail in front of it so he could put his feet up. Dean took his seat and looked up at the screen. The previews for other movies were still on. Dean pulled out his phone and looked at the time.

  _9:24pm._ He only had 6 minutes until the movie started.

 Dean continued waiting for the movie to start when he heard the door to the movie theatre open. He assumed it would be a worker to make sure everything was okay in the theatre, but it wasn’t. It was a boy. He looked about Dean’s age, he had dark brown hair that was very tousled, he was wearing a loose grey hoodie, a black beanie, a pair of red converse, glasses, and a pair of ripped skinny jeans. He was breathing heavily because he probably had been running to the theatre, and he looked for a place to sit. Their eyes met.

 Dean looked away quickly and began to blush, which was not like him at all. Thank god it was dark in the theatre, or Dean would have been very embarrassed. Now that they have, sort of, acknowledged each other, it would be awkward for the boy to sit in a different side of the theatre, or to sit to close to Dean. The boy obviously didn’t realize that because he sat 2 seats down from Dean.

\--------------------------------------------------- 

Castiel felt very stiff as he sat down. He kept his head straight and looking forward. His eyes were locked on the screen. He didn’t know why, but he was suddenly afraid to move. Maybe because it felt like the other boy was looking at him? Castiel took deep breaths and he tried to relax. The attractive boy sitting less than 2 yards away from him defiantly wasn’t helping. Oh god, why did he sit down right next to him. His hands started to clench into tight fists so he closed his eyes and continued to relax. He thought of memories of him and his sister, Anna, playing together as kids and all the good times they had on the little beach by his old house.

 When he opened his eyes again, he noticed that the boy was staring at him curiously. Castiel looked at the boy and gave him a shy smile. The boy flashed him a grin. The silence and the prolonged glace was getting too awkward for Castiel, so he said something.

 “I really wasn’t expecting anyone else to be here.” The other boy looked confused.

 “What? I’m sorry I couldn’t make out what you said. The commercials are kinda loud.” He said nodding his head towards the screen.

 “I said, I really wasn’t excepting anyone else to be here.” Castiel repeated with a slightly raised voice. The boys face lighted up with understanding and he began to nod.

 “Yeah, neither did I. I was supposed to come with my little brother, but he ditched me for his girlfriend. I’m not really into the whole Harry Potter thing, but I thought I would still see what all the fuss my brother made about these movies was about.” Castiel nodded, but he really had hoped this boy liked Harry Potter. Not many in this town did.

 “Yeah, not many people like those movies in this town. I’m literally the only one. Are you new in town?”

 “Nah,” Dean said, “I’m just passing through.” Castiel seemed intrigued by this. His face lit up with interest.

 “Oh, well what state do you live in.” Dean laughed.

 “All of them, pretty much. I live on the road, going state to state. I never have much reason to stay in one place very long….but I think I may have just found one.” He said with a sly half smile. Castiel’s eyes widened at the implication, and he began to blush.

 “Well…I mean…you know..I…Umm..” Castiel stammered, sounding like a complete idiot. Dean chuckled and said

 “I do hope you’re into guys, or I’m sure I sound very stupid right now.” Dean said looking down, it looked like he was trying to hide the blush that had started to break out over his cheeks.

 “I mean… I do. You know, like guys, but h-how did you know?” He asked with peaked curiosity again. Dean started to laugh, but it was an embarrassed laugh.

 “I didn’t. I thought that I might as well not be afraid to do anything, when if I screwed that up and completely embarrass myself, I could just move on to the next town.” He seemed to be internally conflicted about what he was about to say next. “To tell you the truth, I’m tired of running.” Castiel looked down.

 “I barley know you, but I don’t think I want you to leave.” Relief washed over Dean’s face.

 “Shit.” Dean said, “I don’t even know your name!”

 “Oh. I’m Castiel.”

 “Castiel? That’s…different. Do you mind if I call you Cas?” He said with a shy smile.

 “Cas?” Castiel repeated. “I like that.”

 “Yeah…um, okay. Well I’m Dean.” He grinned at Castiel again. “So, I don’t really want to see this movie that much. Do you want to get out of here?” He said, his expression going mischievous. Castiel actually did want to see this movie, but he could wait for the DVD. He swallowed loudly.

 “Yeah. Yeah, lets go.”

 --------------------------

As soon as they got out side, Dean grabbed Castiel, pulled him to the side of the building, and softly pinned him with one arm against the wall. Their faces were only inches apart. Castiel’s cheeks were red against his pale skin from the cold, and his lips were slightly chapped. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes were bright with excitement. Dean gave him a look that had a silent question in his eyes. Castiel nodded slowly, giving him a small smile. Dean started to lean in.

 He kept his eyes open until the very last second when their lips touched. Dean’s lips parted and he could feel Castiel’s warm breath wash over his face. Castiel’s arms immediately went around Dean’s neck as he tried to pull him closer. Dean’s arms snaked around his waist as he laughed at how excitable Castiel could be. They kissed for what didn’t seem like very long, but when Dean broke the kiss to check his phone, it was 9:45. They were going to freeze to death if they didn’t get out of the cold soon! Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand and pulled him into the impala.

 “Where do you live?” Dean asked Castiel, glancing over at him.

 “West McKinley Street. Take the next right, and it’s at the bottom of the hill.” Dean nodded when Castiel said this. They sat in quiet for the next few minutes until Castiel said,

 “It’s the white house on the left with the big wrap around porch.” Dean laughed.

 “Wow, that’s a big house.” Dean was still chuckling when Castiel was suddenly wrapped around him in a hug.

“Whoa, Cas. Are you okay?” He said, putting one hand on his back, Castiel’s face nudged into Dean’s shoulder.

 “Yeah, I’m okay, I just don’t want you going anywhere.”

 “I’m not, I’m just going to rent a room in the motel by the movie theatre.” Cas raised his head.

 “Oh. Okay.” Dean smiled at Cas.

 “Don’t worry about that. I have a feeling I’m going to stick around for a while.” Castiel blushed and looked down.

 “Good.” Then, their lips met and they began to kiss for what, again, seemed like an eternity.


End file.
